happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Domain Game System
Domain Game System is the season 104 finale. Plot Digit is seen busy playing his video games inside his house until Glitch shows up inside his game and greets him through the screen. Digit anyway wanted her to move away from the screen but loses his combo inside the game, which disappoints him. Glitch comes out from the game and trying to cheers him up by hugging him. Digit feels a bit awkward and he later sees a poster about arcade store. He gets excited and ran into the store. Glitch somehow feels happy and decided to follows him by travelling via electronic devices. Inside the arcade store, Digit is seen challenging someone and seems struggling. His opponent revealed to be Cinzia, another gamer. Meanwhile, Glitch turns into her original form outside and found the exact arcade store Digit's in. Back into Digit, he lost the game to Cinzia and also mad at her, meanwhile she smirks at him. Glitch at the window sees Digit with other girl and feels a bit heartbroken. She wants to find a way to get Digit's attention and get into the store via the wires. While proud of her winning, Cinzia decided to try another game but her leg get tied by a wire and trips over. Her head smashed into the arcade screen and being electrocuted until her head blown up. Glitch came out from another arcade machine and takes the form of Cinzia. While she wanted to meets Digit, she sees Digit playing games with another girl again, Retro. Digit doesn't know that Glitch is in Cinzia's form and ignores her due his hate towards her winning. Glitch anyway pissed and jealous about this as Digit only focus on Retro. Digit won the game against Retro and proudly mocks her. Retro decided to go somewhere else and pushes "Cinzia" out of her way. Pissed Glitch punches the wall, which later make the electricity unstable. Retro who about to walks out the store, get split in half by sliding door. The door anyway breaks and slicing Squabbles to pieces by the shards. Glitch, who is still in Cinzia's form, trying to get Digit but pushed away as Digit rushes into another girl, Blu, and challenges her. Glitch begin to mad and angrily screams inside the store, and also triggers the electricity inside it. Hound trying to tells "Cinzia" to get out from the store but get his body smashed by a metal ball that suddenly came out from arcade machine. Digit is scared by this and finally figured out about Glitch by seeing her actual form reflects on the TV screen. Digit quickly hides into the safe place meanwhile Blu trying to fight back, but easily vaporized by the electricity. Glitch decided to go through the electricity inside the store and begin to controls whole of it. Digit trying to ran away from the store but the main door now blocked with steel door. The whole store now locked by Glitch. Glitch starts attacking with random wires and also trying to catch Digit. Digit passes by Jerky, who is playing shooting game alone, decided to stop for a while to beat him before running away. He pissed and trying to "shoot" Digit with the arcade gun, but brutally get shot by the beam from the game by Glitch. Digit quickly trying to run into the safe room. Glitch decided to use the rocket ride, which being played by Ristic and blasts it into Digit but explodes into the wall instead. Digit succeed entered the safe room. Digit sees several tree friends inside the safe room. Glitch's scream is heard outside of the room. Big Buck brings a bucket of water to Digit and tells him to destroy the power source at the power room, might could kills Glitch too. Flaps nearby thinks Big Buck talking to him, pull off Kibble's bucket along with his head, and run outside but only get crushed by an arcade machine. Digit grabs the bucket of water from Big Buck and later sees the dating game poster. Digit is still not sure what's he gonna do. Digit decided to go outside and faces Glitch by himself while brings a bucket of water. Glitch go outside of the electricity but armed with wires and electric stuff, also about to attack and captures him. Digit anyway throws the bucket away and hugs Glitch before she could attack. Glitch is very shocked and blushed by Digit's act, also begin to calms down. The electricity in the store turns back to normal. Glitch happily hugs Digit back and kisses him in the cheek. Digit, feels embarrassed again, decided walks back to his home. Glitch follows him back to his home via the electricity again. Meanwhile, pissed Big Buck trying to attack Glitch but get tripped by the spilled water and have his head tied by wires, which strangles him to death. The episode ends when Digit appears again just to grabs the trophy, also taunts dead Cinzia. Moral "It's your glitch to make you great." Deaths *Cinzia's head blown up inside the arcade. *Retro is split in half by sliding door. *Squabbles is sliced to pieces by broken glasses. *Blu is vaporized by electricity. *Hound smashes by a metal ball. *Jerky is shot by beams from the arcade game. *Ristic is blasted into the wall. *Kibble's head is pulled off. *Flaps is crushed by an arcade machine. *Big Buck is strangled to death. Trivia *The title is derived from the word "domain name system". *This marks the debut of Cinzia and Eletro. *The metal ball that came from the arcade machine is actually pinball game. *White flag appeared under the arcade machine which crushed and killed Flaps, showed his "defeat". **This might become a running gag everytime Flaps' dies. *This episode also helped by LittleMissPeggie and Justinz. *Buddhist Monkey appeared as a game poster and also seen on one of the arcade machine, meanwhile Eletro appears inside the store in earlier of the episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 104 episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Featured